


The Usual, Please.

by adiosnonino (chanporado)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #SaveKun2018, Crack, Humor, Lucas eats too much fastfood, M/M, Mutual Pining, based on a Twitter prompt, squint for yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanporado/pseuds/adiosnonino
Summary: "Welcome to Avenue 116. May I take you sir?"





	The Usual, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the twitter prompt: "ur coffee shop barista au's and fics are cute but consider this: person A working in fastfood and crushing on person B who has fastfood way too much but thats all they can afford and A does stuff like give them extra nuggets or puts notes on their fries."
> 
> yes i will send this to my beta next week and wait for her to block me in messenger.

It’s quarter past ten and the restaurant is almost empty, save for the couple of students at the corner. Kun watched them with disinterest, occasionally glancing  at his subordinate. Sicheng is not bothered by his glare, letting out a little cheer when he managed to win. “Sicheng I could get fired you for that you know,” Sicheng continued ignoring him, starting a new round. “Sicheng-”

 

“Yeah I know you could fire me for it but you’re too soft to do that. Even Doyoung agrees and he’s a fucking menace.” The cashier cut him off, still not looking at him. Kun slumped against the counter. Today was a slow day at Avenue 116.

 

Avenue 116 is popular among students and late night club-goers for their cheap fast food. Kun started working there when he was a junior in college. Capitalism and his current financial state sucks, hence the reason why he’s still working there three years after his graduation despite graduating with honors. Fuck capitalism honestly. “Get off your phone. I still haven’t done your evaluation.” He threatened.

 

“And what about it Manager Teddy Bear?”

 

“I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” Kun huffed, crossing his arms “How Johnny didn’t fire you yet is beyond my wildest dreams.” He’s so tired and really considering becoming a stripper instead to get away from this place. Or maybe actually get his masteral degree. But he’s drowning in student loans. At least Doyoung is nice enough to let him rent out the spare room in his house. Kun was about to doze off when a new customer came in.

 

His jaw almost dropped but he had to keep his Perfect Manager Image ™.  Not to sound like he’s in Twilight or a meme but he saw a man so beautiful he almost gave his entire salary to him. Maybe his heart too. While the guy looked like he went through hell and back, somehow managed to look like a supermodel. Kun flashed a smile when Hot Customer approached the counter. God he’s even more attractive up close. Short, brown hair, sharp jawline, piercing eyes, and a face sculpted by God Himself. Probably His best creation to date no joke. What is a whole snack doing in this shitty restaurant. “Welcome to Avenue 116. May I take you sir?”

 

A moment or two passed before he realized what he just said, Sicheng stopped his game to stare at him. Even Jaehyun and Ten peeked out from the kitchen to gape at him. Kun hoped the ground would open up to consume him whole. Luckily for him, Hot Customer seemed to be too preoccupied with the menu to pay attention “Can I have one bacon cheeseburger with a side of large fries and Coke please.”

 

“For dine-in or for take-out?” Please take him out with a sniper. Or maybe a romantic candlelit dinner. Both ways work for him “To-go please.” Kun rang up the customer’s order. His face burned from the embarrassment, feeling Sicheng’s eyes on him. If he’s lucky, Hot Customer will only come once and never to be seen again. When Hot Customer left, he shot a look at his co-worker.

 

“Take him huh?”

 

“You’re a piece of shit Sicheng.”

 

Sicheng snickered, dodging the packet of ketchups Kun threw at him.

* * *

 

Exactly four days later, Hot Customer is back. Apparently life hates Kun. Even though Renjun is the one on cashier duty today, he could see Sicheng snicker among the tables. Kun pushed aside the thought of murdering Sicheng today and greeted the customer “Welcome to Avenue 116! May I take your order sir?” He said cheerfully, giving himself a mental pat on the back for not going into gay panic.

 

“One bacon cheeseburger with a side of large co-.”

 

“Lucas what the hell did you and Jungwoo buy this time?!” Renjun suddenly yelled at Hot Customer. Oh so Lucas is his name. He thanked all the lucky stars that its not some some John Green-esque kind of boy’s name. Lucas didn’t appear to be too surprised though. Kun quietly rang up his order while  Renjun went on a tirade about Lucas being too soft around Jungwoo.

 

Strike one. Lucas has a boyfriend.

 

He noticed that Lucas was weirdly looking at him. He gulped and prayed for Jaehyun or Taeyong or whoever the hell is assigned in the kitchen to finish cooking for fuck’s sake. “Hey Renjun was he the guy from last week?”

 

Strike two. Oh my God he’s going to die a panicked gay death in Avenue 116.

 

“Kun-ge? Oh don’t worry about him, it’s just him being a miserable, single, old geezer.”

 

Strike three he’s out.

 

“Heresyourordersirthankyouandcomeagainbye!” He said in one breath before running to the staff room. Yuta was the only one in the staff room and he was reading a manga. Yuta looked up for a second and went back to his reading. So much for his younger brothers throwing him under the bus. Kun should really consider that stripper career now.

* * *

 

“So you found the possible love of your life?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is he that good-looking to make calm manager Kun Qian lose his marbles and ask if he could take him?”

 

“Yea- oh fuck you man that was low!” Kun punched Doyoung lightly on the arm. His best friend snorted, rearranging the files on the table 

 

“I’m not the one who temporarily lost their brain to mouth filter over some guy,” He teased. Kun mumbled about stupid co-workers and why did he take Music Production if he is going to end up working in fastfood. With Doyoung. “But seriously, I need to meet this guy. Do you think Johnny will let me take the night shift?”

 

“He’s just a customer Doie. Chances are, that could be his last visit.” He muttered sadly, gazing at the door. Doyoung gave him a sympathetic look, handing him the folders “He could come back you know.”

 

“I don’t want to get my hopes up. Plus isn’t he too young for me?”

 

“Kun-ge, you’re 23 not 45 even though your mind is like, 80.” Chenle piped up.

 

Rush hour just ended and they let Chenle take orders by himself. They were so absorbed in their gossip and didn’t realize that Lucas came in “Hey I know you’re having a good time sharing gossip but I’m here to take my order.” He almost got a whiplash from how fast he turned his head, stumbling a bit. Lucas looked a bit more put together tog\day, as opposed to his usual hot mess. “Sorry for that one. The usual?” He asks, a bright grin on his face.

 

“Yes please. Actually make it two, Jungwoo almost burned the dorm down today.” At the mention of Jungwoo, his smile faltered a bit. Kun looked to the side and found Jungwoo by Lucas’ usual booth. The orange-haired man is really attractive. Way more attractive than he’ll ever be. “Alright, two orders coming up! Doyoung do you mind if you take over for a bit? I think I forgot to add something in that report.”

 

Read: Kun is a coward.

 

Kun did not catch Lucas’s smile fade as he entered the staff room. This time, Yuta had a tongue down Sicheng’s throat. He coughed loudly, interrupting the rather heated make-out session. What a nice reminder about his miserable, single status and inability to flirt. “H-Hello! We didn’t hear you” Yuta stammered, scrambling to fix his uniform. Beside him, Sicheng was probably mumbling about locking the door first. Not the first time he caught them though. “You know, you could always do it in Yuta’s car.” Kun grumbled, flopping down on the opposite side of the couch. “Kun we’re really-”

 

“Save it,” he cut them off with a wave “and for the love of god, please use a better foundation Sicheng. I don’t really want to explain to Johnny on why your boyfriend is a leech.” Sicheng yelped, trying to cover his neck. Yep, he really enjoyed being single. His co-workers didn’t have to constantly remind him about it.

 

The stripper career is suddenly even more attractive now. He’d probably earn more in a night than he would normally in a month. And no Lucas around. “What if I become a stripper instead?” He thought out loud. His two co-workers glanced at each other before Yuta answered “Do you sometimes think before you speak?”

 

Kun huffed “I do. And I’m attached to Lucas. Stupid Lucas is making me chase my dreams of becoming a stripper.” Yuta stared at him, slack-jawed “Calm manager decides to go wild? Wait until Lucas ends up in the strip club and loses his mind over Kun.”

 

Images of Kun giving Lucas a show flashed through his mind. He turned away from them, hiding his blush “Maybe it’s Yuta who doesn’t think before he speaks.” He’s going to take a cold shower when he comes home, flu be damned.

 

(Spoiler: He was downed with flu for few days. Thanks Yuta.)

* * *

 

On his first day back, he wondered if Lucas would come. “Lucas is single in case you were wondering.” Renjun piped up.

 

Lucas is single? Hot Customer Lucas who always dropped by 10:05pm everyday except Wednesdays is single? Actual model, boyfriend material Lucas? Single? He finds no correlation between the two. What about Jungwoo? Did they break-up? Oh my God he’s not a homewrecker is he?

 

In the midst of his panic, Lucas came in “Hi, can I talk to the manager?” Kun jumped at the sound of his voice. He hasn’t seen him in few days. Renjun takes over the counter while he leads Lucas to his usual booth.

 

Awkward silence filled the air. Beyond the usual orders and Lucas’s quips, there wasn’t really much to talk about. Heck, Lucas probably didn’t even know his name and just refers to him as “Renjun’s manager”.

 

“So,” “Why do you keep coming back?” 

 

Both of them spoke at the same time. A faint blush crept up his cheeks and he looked everywhere but at Lucas. “You go first.”

 

The younger ducked his head in embarrassment “Um, the food is great? Plus the manager on duty is really cute.” He blurted out, his face turning red. Kun blinked. Did Lucas just call him cute? Where are the cameras? What kind of prank did his co-workers plan for him? “You’re kidding right?”

 

“No! I mean, the food is really great. Seeing you is a bonus I guess.” Qian Kun can die a happy man. The love of his life really acknowledged his humble existence. The gay gods are being so good to him today. Kun found himself smiling, taking Lucas’s hand. “If you like, maybe I should start cooking for you instead of ordering heart disease that you call food.” The confident gay jumped out. He’s on a roll today.

 

Lucas smiles back at him “I’d like that.”

* * *

 

By the counter, Sicheng and Renjun watched the scene unfold “Wow it’s almost like watching my child grow up. Do you think we should interrogate Lucas when he drops by next time?”

 

“And face Kun-ge’s wrath? Absolutely not Sicheng-ge!”

 

“Who’s facing what and why am I mentioned?” Kun asked, approaching them. Renjun chuckled nervously, making his way to the staff room “Oh would you look at the time. Its Sicheng-is-going-to-die o clock.”

 

“RENJUN!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
